Talk:Tau Bennett
Dev tag Was Tau's scene featured in season 42 as the article suggests? -- Brad D. (talk) 12:24, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think anyone on the wiki has been making episode guides for season 42. So I assume none of us have been watching. Someone on the Muppet Central forums might know if the dog scene was shown. It shouldn't be too hard to tell if the voice doesn't sound like one of the regular performers. —Scott (message me) 20:25, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Do we keep this page if we can't verify the information? —Scott (message me) 17:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Let me put it another way. We can't confirm that he performed on the show. We only have a source saying that he would in the future. Do we keep the page because he appears in Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey? (Does he appear in Being Elmo?... I haven't seen it.) I don't think we have an example of other people on the wiki who appeared only in documentaries as their only connection to the Muppets. Or do we just move the information to the Being Elmo page? —Scott (message me) 21:29, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Speaking for those who have seen it, Tau does appear in the movie; at the end, Kevin gives him a tour of the Muppet Workshop and lets him try on an Anything Muppet pig (here's a snapshot). Moving info on Tau to the Being Elmo page might be necessary for a time, but I'm not totally for it. There are more connections listed than just his presence in the movie, and I think those are noteworthy for it's own page. It was said that material for Season 43 was taped at the time of Season 42, so if Tau's segment hasn't aired yet, it may air during next season. -- Jon (talk) 22:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm just not sure how to categorize it. I can't think of another case where we've covered a future Muppet performer. —Scott (message me) 23:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::He puppeteered a Sesame Street Muppet in the 2011 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. -- Brad D. (talk) 03:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, one of the extras on the Being Elmo DVD shows Tau performing on the Sesame float in the Thanksgiving Day Parade. It's described in Ryan's review on Muppet Mindset. Scott, I understand your confusion -- you need to see the movie! :) When you do, you'll understand why Brad, Jon and I want to categorize him as a Muppet Performer. We should see what we can do to document that "Puna" appearance. -- Danny (talk) 04:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I didn't know he was a performer in the parade. I need to start reading our own articles more thoroughly. —Scott (message me) 05:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Tau recently mentioned that contrary to what's been said by a reporter, he actually didn't perform a character named Puna the dog on Sesame Street. Rather, he appeared in a scene (without a puppet) holding Kevin Clash's dog named Puna. He doesn't know when the episode will air. Mtw12055 (talk) 19:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's a link to the video where Tau mentions this particular Sesame episode. He starts talking about it at 4:01. --Mtw12055 (talk) 14:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC)